Dunia Tetsuya Jungkir Balik
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah disadari keberadaannya membuat Kuroko Tetsuya terkadang menginginkan perhatian dari orang lain. Sampai suatu hal membuat wajahnya terkenal dan menjadi buruan banyak orang. Oke, Kuroko mungkin harus menarik keinginannya di atas tadi, karena bukan 'perhatian' macam ini yang ia butuhkan!


Dunia Tetsuya Jungkir Balik

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

DTSB © Tisa's Flower a.k.a Hitomi

Warnings: typo, misstype, yaoi, _shoujostyle_(?), OC (walaupun Hitomi benciii sekaliii dengan yang namanya OC pengganggu hubungan akakuro, fufufu), OOC, mpreg(?), dll

Hitomi persembahkan untuk semua pembaca tercinta...!

* * *

_Insert Song: Upside Down World – _Going Underground

* * *

_Greeek._

Suara pintu yang digeser secara kuat bergema di dalam kediaman keluarga Kuroko. Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP Teiko berhenti sejenak di _genkan_ untuk melepaskan sepatu. Rambut biru muda anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun itu terlihat acak-acakan, serta beberapa tetes keringat mengintip melalui celah pori-pori di dahinya. Tanpa berucap '_tadaima'_ yang orang Jepang biasa lakukan saat pulang ke rumah, pemuda tanpa ekspresi tersebut berniat melangkah menuju kamarnya, namun ia menyempatkan berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah altar kecil tempat dua buah foto sepasang suami istri disandingkan bersama beberapa bunga krisan yang masih nampak segar.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya itu, menangkupkan dua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya sambil menutup mata untuk berdoa. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, anak laki-laki itu resmi menjadi yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, tapi ia berniat untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Lagi pula selama ini ia selalu mandiri.

Setelah berganti baju dan menyempatkan menelan beberapa suap nasi, Kuroko mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas _tatami_ yang hangat. Tangan kurus pucatnya terjulur meraih _remote_ televisi untuk menyalakannya.

"—_bersama saya, Hanamura Hiroki, yang akan melaporkan secara langsung prosesi pernikahan putra tunggal pengusaha ternama dan paling berpengaruh di Jepang, Akashi Shuuichiro, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou. Pengucapan sumpah akan dilaksanakan di sebuah ruang VVIP Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo tempat di mana Akashi Shuuichiro yang sedang sakit dirawat. Pernikahan ini tentunya sangat mengejutkan banyak pihak mengingat Akashi Seijuurou masih dibawah umur untuk melakukan pernikahan legal—"_

"Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya Kuroko pada udara kosong. Ia agak terkejut, meskipun tidak dapat ditebak dari raut wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sama saja. Pikirannya tertuju pada kapten basket Teiko yang memiliki rambut merah dan aura menyeramkan. Seingatnya, Akashi Seijuurou memang seorang anak tunggal dan juga anak seorang pengusaha kaya. Tapi apa benar Akashi yang dimaksud reporter di televisi adalah Akashi yang _itu_?

Padahal baru saja Kuroko selesai latihan rutin di klub basket Teiko—latihan yang sangat berat tentunya, meskipun ia tidak termasuk dalam tim inti—tetapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan kaptennya. Bukan, bukan berarti ia selalu memperhatikannya. Akashi adalah sosok yang tenang dan sulit ditebak, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain, itu yang Kuroko tangkap. Tidak salah jika Akashi Seijuurou mendapat julukan _Emperor Eyes_. Semua orang pernah dibaca pikiran atau gerakannya oleh Akashi saat mereka berlaga di lapangan. Semuanya, nyaris. Kuroko mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak pernah.

Selama ia hidup, mungkin yang menyadari keberadaannya di dunia ini hanyalah mendiang orangtuanya, itu yang selama ini Kuroko pikirkan. Hawa keberadaannya begitu tipis untuk disadari oleh orang lain. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang haus akan perhatian.

"_Dapat kita saksikan sekarang, nampaknya Akashi Seijuurou sudah sampai di pelataran parkir. Sekitar 10 orang bodyguard menutupinya dari semua orang yang hendak melihat wajahnya, namun sepertinya kita bisa benar-benar mengetahui jika anak laki-laki itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou dari warna rambutnya yang merah dan seragam SMP Teiko yang dipakainya. Sekedar informasi tambahan, pihak sekolah sudah mengizinkan dan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal pernikahan dini yang melibatkan anak didiknya. Alasannya karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah salah satu anak emas kebanggaan Teiko dengan segala prestasinya dibidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Ah, sempat terjadi kekacauan di pintu masuk rumah sakit yang diakibatkan oleh para wanita—fans Akashi Seijuurou yang histeris tidak terima akan pernikahan ini—"_

Kuroko mengucek kedua matanya yang berair karena ngantuk. Acara berita yang ia lihat justru seperti sedang bertransformasi jadi sebuah sinetron _stripping_ kacangan yang membosankan.

Di tengah rasa suntuknya, Kuroko berniat hendak menghubungi pamannya yang ada di desa nun jauh dari Tokyo. Ia sudah berpikir masak-masak, hidup di Tokyo terlalu berat bagi pemuda seperti dirinya yang sudah ditinggal pergi kedua orangtua yang menopang segala kebutuhannya. Kuroko tidak bisa bekerja dengan umurnya yang masih 14 tahun, tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Karena itu, dengan uang peninggalan mendiang orangtuanya yang masih tersisa, ia berniat pindah ke desa bersama pamannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana sampai ia memiliki cukup ilmu untuk bekalnya mencari pekerjaan.

Pemuda bertubuh cenderung pendek itu naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang seingatnya ia letakkan di—

—loker ruang ganti sekolahnya?

Dengan panik Kuroko mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk memastikan dan memang benar, ponselnya tidak ada di sana. Baru teringat sekarang, ia meninggalkan barang berharganya itu begitu saja di loker ruang ganti. Ia mengintip jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 05.31 sore. Seingatnya, sekolah akan ditutup jam 06.00 sore tepat. Jika tidak buru-buru, ia tidak bisa sampai tempat waktu.

Maka tanpa sempat mematikan televisi yang masih menyala, Kuroko menyambar jaketnya dan berlari ke Teiko.

* * *

Pukul 05.59, Kuroko sampai di depan _gym_ dengan terengah-engah. Saat melihat gerbang depan sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar, anak itu merasa sangat bersyukur. Tidak mempedulikan kausnya yang kini sudah nyaris transparan akibat keringat yang membanjir di tubuhnya, Kuroko melewati halaman depan sekolahnya yang luas dan langsung menuju ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan ponselnya. Ruang ganti ada di dalam _gym_, dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika pintu _gym _sudah dikunci.

Sekali lagi keberuntungan menaungi sang pemuda bertampang datar. Ia menyadari bahwa pintu _gym_ masih terbuka. Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan luas yang sedikit remang tersebut, dan kemudian tertegun...

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

_Sraaak..._

Barusan itu, _lay up_ terindah yang pernah Kuroko lihat. Tidak mengacuhkan fakta bahwa yang melakukannya adalah pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata. Rambut merah darah yang liar, mata heterokrom _crimson-gold_ yang tajam, ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan tenang—

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. Dia kan...

"Hm?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menyadari seseorang berdiri di pintu _gym_, namun ia hanya berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan mengambil handuk putih yang tergeletak di sana untuk mengelap keringat di lehernya. Sebelum beberapa detik kemudian matanya mengarah pada Kuroko yang masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. "Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Aku?" tanya Kuroko balik sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Ia sedikit kaget karena ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya dengan cepat. Sementara yang ditanya balik hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Tatapan manik _crimson-gold_ itu benar-benar menakutkan. Sang empunya melipat tangannya di depan dada dalam pose angkuh.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil ponselnya segera dan langsung pulang ke rumah, namun entah ada angin apa dia—yang jarang tertarik pada sesuatu kecuali basket dan _vanilla shake_—malah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"Apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan di sini? Barusan aku melihatmu di televisi," ujar Kuroko tanpa basa-basi dan kegugupan terpancar di wajah _emotionless_nya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat bertanya apakah dia boleh memanggil Akashi dengan embel-embel –_kun_, mengingat ini adalah interaksi empat mata pertamanya dengan sang kapten.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Soal pernikahan bodoh itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia masuk lebih dalam ke _gym_ setelah dirasa bahwa respon Akashi yang diberikan padanya tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Ia selalu heran terhadap orang lain yang segan mendekati Akashi karena takut akan auranya. Padahal jika dirasakan benar-benar, Akashi memiliki aura yang seperti... melindungi? Mungkin karena ia seorang pemimpin. Selain memimpin basket, ia juga seorang pemimpin murid a.k.a _Seito Kaichou_. Yang bertanggungjawab, pastinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, heh?" Kali ini Akashi malah tersenyum sarkastik. "Itu hanyalah permainan murahan yang dirancang oleh ayahku. Publik benar-benar percaya bahwa ia sedang sekarat dan nyaris mati? Kemudian aku, sebagi putra tunggalnya, harus memenuhi fantasinya untuk menikah muda agar dapat melanjutkan bisnisnya dan menjalankan perusahaannya? Atau malah aku hanya dijadikan alat untuk membuatkan cucu secepatnya, mungkin? Jangan buat aku tertawa."

Mendengarnya, Kuroko menjadi _sweatdropped_. Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan Akashi itu benar-benar sarkasme atau malah curhatannya? Mungkin Kuroko memang tidak—belum?—memiliki _Emperor Eyes_ seperti yang dimiliki Akashi, tetapi ia dapat melihat ekspresi kekesalan tercetak tipis di wajah yang selalu terlihat tenang itu.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Akashi kembali bertanya, kali ini menatap Kuroko lebih tajam sambil mendekat pada pemuda yang lebih pendek 1-2 senti darinya itu sampai mereka hanya dipisahkan dalam jarak hanya 30 sentimeter. Dan Kuroko semakin yakin kalau sebenarnya Akashi sedang curhat dan berusaha mengeluarkan unek-unek serta kegalauannya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kuroko mencoba berpikir sebentar, meski ini rasanya terlalu aneh baginya—bayangkan, Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal di seantero Tokyo, atau bahkan Jepang, yang digilai banyak wanita, yang sangat _absolute_ dan ditakuti semua warga Teiko, sekarang malah meminta saran dari pemuda yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah diketahui eksistensinya oleh khalayak umum.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sampai sepasang mata berbeda warna itu berhenti pada wajah Kuroko yang berkeringat deras. '_Apa dia habis berlarian? Keringat itu membuatku risih.'_

"Ck." Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya dan tanpa disangka-sangka, mengulurkan handuk yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya, hingga menyentuh pipi Kuroko yang pucat.

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut saat merasakan permukaan handuk menyentuh kulitnya. _Perintah untuk mengelap keringatnya yang mengganggu_, hal yang terlintas di benak Kuroko saat membalas tatapan Akashi padanya. "_Doum_—"

"_MITSUKETA_!"

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko sama-sama menutupi mata mereka menggunakan lengan masing-masing saat cahaya terang yang berasal dari pintu masuk _gym _yang terbuka menyorot ke arah mereka. Akashi mengintip sedikit dari celah lengannya dan berdecak kesal melihat beberapa orang yang merupakan kru dari sebuah stasiun televisi yang begitu familiar bagi Akashi telah menemukannya. Padahal ia pikir penampilan perdana 'Akashi palsu' di rumah sakit sudah cukup membungkam mereka. Mulai sekarang jangan remehkan para pemburu berita yang ganas-ganas itu.

"Nah Akashi-_san_, perkenalkan saya Sato Kubota dari TV Tokyoto—"

"Apa maumu?" tukas Akashi dengan nada dingin. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aura kematian.

"Ugh." Sang wartawan pria berusia 30-an yang berambut keriwil bak brokoli itu terlihat ketakutan, tapi kemudian ia mengambil kacamata hitam dari sakunya dan memakainya, kemudian tertawa lebar. "Hahahaha, ini adalah kacamata hitam anti intimidasi ciptaanku. Dengan ini, keberanianku akan bertambah 1000 kali lipat dan tidak akan takut pada intimidasi macam apapun."

Demi apa Akashi sudah geram plus enek setengah mati karena waktu damainya sudah terganggu. Wartawan ini benar-benar cari mati.

"Jadi, kenapa Akashi-_san_ YANG ASLI masih ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Anda sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahan?" tanya Sato sambil menyodorkan _mic_ ke arah Akashi dalam jarak 2 meter. _Halah_, ternyata dia masih takut bakal diapa-apakan.

Akashi diam sejenak, entah sedang berpikir atau sedang mempermainkan kru televisi yang sedang menyiarkannya secara LIVE ke seluruh penjuru Jepang tersebut. Masih dalam pose angkuhnya, dia menyuruh sang kameramen mendekat, menggunakan isyarat jari saja. Mungkin sekarang gambar yang tertangkap sedang bergoyang di semua televisi yang menayangkan acara ini karena kameramennya gemetaran.

Setelah merasa jarak dan _angle_nya sudah pas, Akashi tersenyum _manis _ke arah kamera. Bulu kuduk para kru berdiri semua.

"Kalian benar-benar penasaran?" tanya Akashi, masih tersenyum, namun dengan aura menakutkan yang semakin kuat. "_Jitsu wa_..."

Semua orang yang tengah menyaksikan melalui televisi masing-masing tengah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi dengan was-was, termasuk Akashi Shuuichiro yang sedang menonton televisi dengan gemas di kamar VVIP Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo yang sudah dihias semewah mungkin untuk acara pernikahan anaknya yang durhaka itu. Bukannya menuruti perintah ayahnya, malah mengirim 'Akashi palsu' yang sekarang sedang terkapar di lantai setelah dibogem _bodyguard_ Shuuichiro. Tanaka Haruhi, gadis bergaun putih elegan yang sedianya hendak dinikahkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, tengah menangis di pelukan ayahnya—terancam gagal menjadi nyonya Akashi karena calon suaminya itu tak kunjung datang.

Kembali ke _gym_ Teiko, tempat di mana Akashi masih menggantungkan kata-katanya...

"_...kekkon shite iru yo_."

"EEEEHH...?" Itu adalah ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan semua pemirsa.

Sato kembali muncul ke layar, kali ini dia berani mendekat dengan jarak 1 meter saja dari Akashi. "Maksudnya apa, Akashi-_san_?"

"Apa otakmu lamban? Apa kau idiot? Kelihatan sih dari wajahmu," sentak Akashi kejam, membuat Sato harus mundur—jaga jarak lagi dengan sang calon orang terkaya nomor satu di Jepang.

"Jadi Anda _sedang_ menikah? Dengan bola basket? Atau dengan... bangunan ini?"

"Apa kau buta? Oh, tentu saja, kau kan memakai kacamata hitam."

Sato _full of anger_ sekarang. Ia ingin melempari bocah SMP yang sombong itu menggunakan kamera dan menjadikan acara ini sekejam film SAW, tetapi mengingat ia sedang berada dalam pekerjaan yang amat penting—demi kenaikan pangkat dan gaji—ia pun berusaha bersabar sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tetapi para pemirsa di rumah pasti sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Akashi-_san_ lakukan di sini? Terutama fans Akashi-_san_ yang sepertinya sudah mulai lega karena Anda tidak jadi menikah," pancing Sato. Ia tahu bakal jadi korban perasaan Akashi terus-terusan, tapi kalau tidak begini akan sulit membuat Akashi Seijuurou buka mulut.

"Kau memang brokoli _bakaho_, sudah kubilang aku sedang menikah di sini. Aku tidak akan menuruti perintah _otou-sama_ untuk menikah di rumah sakit. Terserah aku mau menikah di mana dan dengan siapa, ada yang mau protes?"

Semua kru menggelengkan kepalanya kompak.

"S-sungguh beruntung—atau sial?—gadis cantik yang menjadi pendamping Anda—"

"Memangnya kau lihat ada gadis di sekitar sini? Mungkin sebenarnya kau tidak bodoh dan idiot, tapi kau gila dan harus segera direhabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat."

"_YAMEROOO_!" Sato berteriak frustrasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Mungkin benar kata Akashi, ia sudah gila. Ini akibatnya jika berurusan dengan anak dari Akashi Shuuichiro yang psiko _yandere _tak berperasaan.

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya bosan. Ia menoleh ke samping sebentar, menangkap sepasang mata bulat dengan pandangan datar yang tertuju ke arahnya. Ia sampai lupa kalau masih ada makhluk itu di sana.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Sato yang tadinya masih menjambak rambut, langsung berubah menjadi mode serius saat Akashi menyebut sebuah nama. Kuroko yang ada di samping Akashi hanya diam tidak mengerti, sebelum kemudian ia merasa lengannya ditarik kuat dan dalam sepersekian detik sepasang lengan hangat melingkar kuat di pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, yang akan berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya," ulang Akashi, lengkap dengan penegasan di bagian akhir. Kuroko menatap lurus ke arah kamera yang menyorot wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu jika sekarang ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dan incaran banyak orang. _MOST WANTED_.

"Oh, _sono otoko bishie abis_...! Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Dari mana dia datang? Apa dia jatuh dari surga di hadapanmu _eeeaaa_...?" komentar Sato alay dengan pelan sambil menyumpal lubang hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tisu seperti mayat, tidak kuat akan pesona keimutan Kuroko. "Eh, tapi mana buktinya kalian sudah menikah? Acara ini disiarkan di seluruh dunia lho, jadi kami butuh bukti yang _valid_."

"Tetsuya, angkat tanganmu."

Kuroko memperhatikan kedua tangannya jika tahu-tahu ada yang aneh, ia bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan dari mana Akashi tahu namanya. Dan... sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang mana terdapat sebuah cincin platinum berukirkan kanji 清十郎 di tengahnya. Ia melirik ke arah Akashi dan terkejut saat anak laki-laki itu juga mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda bulat yang membelenggu jari manisnya, cincin yang sama namun dengan ukiran katakana テツヤdi sana. Kuroko bingung, kenapa bisa begini? Dari mana cincin di tangannya berasal?

"Oh, jadi kalian benar-benar serius ya." Sato mengangguk-anggukan kepala seraya mengusap dagunya, sok mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget mengetahui bahwa Akashi Seijuurou menikahi seorang lelaki, soalnya ia sering mendengar gosip jika Akashi itu gay. Yah, gosip... yang ia telan bulat-bulat.

"Jadi sekarang silakan kalian pergi," ucap Akashi tenang. Ia merogoh kantung celananya sebentar. "Dan ini ada _souvenir_ pernikahan untuk kalian."

Sebelum sempat mengucapkan penolakan—karena kiranya sudah menduga apa yang akan Akashi beri—para kru sudah langsung dipaksa berhamburan keluar Teiko demi menghindari lemparan gunting-gunting tajam Akashi yang amat brutal.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aku tahu semua yang akan kau tanyakan, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil bola basket yang diam di tepi lapangan dan mulai memainkannya kembali. Ia melirik ke arah Kuroko yang masih banyak berpikir. _Well_, tadi itu Akashi sedang main-main saja kan? Mereka masih SMP, sama-sama cowok, lagi! Jadi apa tujuan Akashi melakukannya tadi? Apa hanya untuk mengusir kru televisi yang mengganggu? Tapi jika benar-benar ditayangkan secara langsung, itu berarti hidupnya sedang terancam—oleh para fans Akashi, maksudnya. "O_ne on one_ denganku, jika kau menang aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kuroko menyerbu ke tengah lapangan dan berusaha merebut bola di tangan Akashi. Sialnya, Akashi tidak akan dipilih menjadi kapten jika ia tidak memiliki sisi yang luar biasa hebat.

Namun agaknya, untuk pertama kalinya kini Kuroko merasa tidak kesepian. Biasanya meskipun berada dalam klub basket, ia selalu bermain sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya berlatih bersama, _sparring_, atau _one on one_ seperti saat ini. Akashi adalah yang pertama kali, dan saat mereka tenggelam dalam permainan, Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa sedikit beban hidup terlepas dari raganya.

"Sepertinya tadi sekilas aku melihatmu tersenyum, Tetsuya?"

Dan saat Akashi lengah itulah Kuroko merebut bola dan membawanya menuju ring.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar VVIP tempat Akashi Shuuichiro berada...

"Akashi-_sama_, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi Shuuichiro yang baru saja diberi obat penenang oleh dokter, merasakan jantungnya mulai kembali bekerja dengan normal setelah sebelumnya berdebar-debar diluar kendali saat menyaksikan secara langsung deklarasi pernikahan sepihak yang dilakukan anaknya melalui siaran langsung di televisi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat gadis berambut hitam yang sedianya akan dinikahkan dengan putranya itu terlihat menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Oh kau, Haruhi."

Haruhi menggenggam tangan Shuuichiro kencang seraya mata _emerald_nya berkaca-kaca. "Akashi-_sama_, meskipun ini hanya perjodohan belaka, tetapi aku benar-benar mencintai Seijuurou-_kun_ sepenuh hatiku. Izinkan aku menikah dengannya, _onegaishimasu_..."

Shuuichiro hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya soal perjodohan ini, ia hanya ISENG melakukannya atas alasan pribadi yang tidk bisa diungkapkan di _chapter_ ini. Tetapi ternyata anak perempuan dari partner bisnisnya ini malah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan anaknya. Yah... siapa juga yang tidak jatuh dalam pesona Akashi Seijuurou yang ganteng absolut itu?

Tapi jika pemberitaan di televisi barusan benar adanya dan anaknya itu serius dengan teman laki-lakinya yang berambut biru dan bertampang datar tadi, Shuuichiro pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak, mengetahui seperti apa perangai anak tunggalnya yang memiliki komitmen 「全てに勝つ、僕は全て正しい」*****. Jika sudah ada maunya, tidak seorang pun yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Hm..." Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Shuuichiro pun membuka mulutnya, "Terserah saja mau kau apakan Seijuurou agar dia bisa menerimamu, tetapi yang jelas semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Jika dia lebih memilih lelaki itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

Telapak tangan Haruhi terkepal. Ia sudah bahagia setengah mati saat diberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang juga merupakan idolanya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi ambisinya untuk menjadi Nyonya Akashi dan menjadi wanita terkaya di Jepang—_ternyata ada maksud terselubung juga, dia_.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya yang pantas bersanding dengan Seijuurou-_kun_!"

* * *

bersambung/_to be continued_/つづく

* * *

_Footnote:_

_*Subete ni katsu, boku wa subete tadashii _[aku selalu menang atas segalanya, (maka dari itu) aku selalu benar—atas segalanya]

_Jaa, mata_!

Hitomi


End file.
